1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, a transmitting-side device and a receiving-side device, and particularly relates to a technique for performing image processing on various types of image data (such as RAW data).
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image of a subject is captured by digital cameras, portable terminals having an image capture device, or the like and image processing is performed, a method of using digital image data (RAW data), obtained by A/D-converting the amount of light picked up by an image pickup element, in image processing as it is, and a method of applying some kind of processing (for example, processing of conversion from RAW data to RGB data) to RAW data are considered.
For example, JP2009-147875A discloses an image reading display device that displays an image by switching RGB data or RAW data depending on a display mode to be selected. In such a device of JP2009-147875A, when the RAW data is corrected to generate the RGB data, the pixel values of the RAW data are used as the RGB data in a case where color pixel data corresponding to the RAW data (image pickup pixel values) is present, and the RGB data is obtained from the pixel values of peripheral RAW data in a case where color pixel data corresponding to the RAW data is present.
JP2010-226365A discloses a white balance processing method of acquiring a raw image file (RAW data) to which image pickup information is attached to specify an image pickup model, and adjusting the white balance of image data on the basis of the specified image pickup model.